REFLEJANDO EL INTERIOR
by chavitatca
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA TRATARA EL TEMA DE LA TRANSEXUALIDAD MASCULINA... EN ESTE CASO SE ME OCURRIO CREARLA POR QUE SE ME HIZO CURIOSO HABLAR SOBRE ESTE TEMA QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS DESCONOCEN, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y SI LES GUTA LA CONTINUO... SOY NUEVO AQUI Y ES MI PRIMER FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

_REFLEJANDO EL INTERIOR_

**********PRÓLOGO **********

_Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, al menos es el nombre que me dieron mis padres. Pero nunca me ha gustado estar en esta situación... Verán mi historia comienza cuando caí en la cuenta de que soy muy diferente al resto de personas, siempre eh sabido que me gustan las chicas, pero no soy lesbiana, no se confundan. Yo soy heterosexual, se que es muy raro escucharlo, lo que pasa es que yo soy lo que vendrían suponiendo transgénero. Que quiere decir esto? Bueno es sencillo y complicado a la vez. Yo desde que estaba peque siempre me identifique como varón. Supongo les parecerá raro peto existimos personas así y es como en el caso de los homosexuales, no pedimos ni decidimos ser así... Pero don cuestiones de la vida. Realmente mi historia narra los hecho de mi tránsicion para ser varon. Comienzo nuevamente con mi presentación... Mi nombre es Quinton Fabray tengo 17 años y soy un chico transexual, hace un año acepte mi condición y con la informacion correspondiente inicie una TRH ( terapia de remplazo hormonal. En caso de personas trans.) y como conocí al amor de mi vida, mi little star, mi diva. Todo lo que ocurrio en mi vida desde el momento que acepte ante mi y la "sociedad" mi realidad y comen e a exteriorizar quien realmente soy y no me avergüenzo pues soy humano igual que tu y todos_

[Me presentare mi nombre es salvador e inicio este fic por que me gusto este tema y pues para hacer que mi pareja favorita viva algo mas allá que el drama que ta todos conocemos... Si les gusta este prologo y me dan pase libre para continuar haré esta historia acepto 10 aprobaciones... Soy nuevo y este es mi primer fic]

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

REFLEJANDO EL INTERIOR

CAPITULO 1:

Mi nombre es Quinton Fabray, tengo 17 años y asisto a la William McKinley highschool… pertenesco al glee club, que es un club donde bailamos y cantamos, antes se me hacia patético este lugar, pero aquí encontré personas maravillosas que me aceptan tal y como soy, respetan mi opinión, mis desiciones y me tratan como un igual, además de que aquí pertenece mi estrellita, mi amada rachel Berry, mi novia, mi todo…

Supongo ya los habre artado con mi presentación, asi que pasare al siguiente tema, esta historia es la historia de mi vida, de como acepte ante mi y ante la vida que soy una persona transexual… se preguntaran que es ser transexual o diran de que diablos habla este loco

Puesles explicare, una persona transexual es aquella que como en mi caso, naci mujer, pero desde siempre eh sentido que fue un error pues yo soy chico, suena loco y yo mismo lo creía, crei estar loco pero la realidad es que sufri mucho y aun sufro por esto… la primera vez que me di cuenta de que era diferente a las demás niñas fue cuando los niños no me dejaban jugar con ellos por ser niña, la realidad es que me moria de coraje cada vez que me excluían pues yo era un niño igualo asi lo sentía y lo siento, pero en verdad cai en la cuenta de que físicamente era niña y eso dolia, lo peor de esto fue cuando comenze a entrar en la adolescencia, pues verán que los cambios que todos sabemos atraviesan las chicas son muuuy diferentes a los cambios de los chicos, yo siempre soñé con despertar un dia y poder tener el cuerpo al que pertenezco pero nunca sucedió. Fue duro ver que comencé a cambia, comenze a tener caderas, me comenzaron a crecer los pechos, me vino mi periodo y ustedes saben bien que cambios pase no?. Bueno el punto es que yo vivía en total depresión hasta que un dia vi un documental en national geographic donde se hablaba del transexualismo y de inmediato capto mi atención, y en la pantalla de la tv apareció un chico, que conto su historia, su nombre es matt y el nacio biológicamente mujer, aunque al verlo no lo crei pues tenia varba y facciones duras y toscas como cualquier chico, bueno el punto es que ahí estuvo platicando de como crecio. Que no podía ser quien era por que sus padres lo reprimían y ahí cai en cuenta de algo mas, mi familia nunca me aceptaría… mi padre es una fanatista religioso que todo ve como pecado, entonces imaginen como me iria al saberlo

Bueno desde que vi ese documental decidi informarme e investigar sobre dicho tema y llegue a la conclusión de que soy un chico trans… investigue sobre endocrinólogos en lima y asi pude contactarme con mi actual doctora, la señorita holy, holy es una mujer alta y rubia muy guapa debo añadir, pero no tanto como mi estrellita. Perdón me Sali de tema jejeje, bueno saque cita con dicha doctora y me moria de nervios, fui a la semana siguiente y estuve platicando con la doctora de mi sentir, de mis ideas y ella me dijo que me mandaria a tratamiento psicológico, yo me asuste pues nunca había ido con uno y ella me calmo al comentarme que solo era para diagnosticar si en verdad tenia disforia de genero ( asi se le llama) y me amndo con el doctor Charlie mathews, ( al igual que holy aun lo trato pues es bueno llevar asesoramiento) y en cada reunión llegamos a la conclusión de que efectivamente sufria de disforia de genero. Por lo cual debía decidir si comenzaría con un TRH (terapia de remplazo hormonal).

Bueno hasta aquí quedara el capitulo 1

Platíquenme que les parece… lo continuo?

Recalco yo platico de este tema por que es de mi sumo interés, si no les gusta no lo lean


	3. Chapter 3

Tenia que tomar una desicion que cambiaría el resto de mi vida. Por un lado moría de la felicidad por que sabia que había un camino para poder ser el hombre que siempre soñé ser, pero ese camino me traeria muchos problemas y probablemente el exilio de mi familia. O tenia el camino fácil, olvidar el tema y vivir odiando mi existencia, y siendo el titire de Russel Fabray, pa Aparentar ser la hija perfecta, buscar al novio perfecto y seguir siendo la estudiante perfecta y realmente ya estaba arto de de aparentar ser lo que no soy. Pues ese día en el que me debatía entre el ser o no ser, me encontraba en el auditorio de mi escuela. Escondido entre la oscuridad, cuando comenze a escuchar una melodía y fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a cantar... Al verla ahí, tan concentrada y al pensar en como ella estaba luchando por conseguir sus sueños, no pude evitar echarme a llorar, llorar de impotencia por ser tan cobarde y no poder tener el valor y coraje para enfrentar a la vida, entonces di la vuelta y al salir corriendo tropeze y cai al piso. Pues me enrede con unos cables que habían en el suelo. Entonces ella al oír el ruido guardo silencio y corrio a auxiliarme R: te encuentras bien Quinn? Q: dejan e en paz Berry. Eso a ti no te interesa le respondí yo de muy mala forma. Debo admitir que nunca nos llevamos bien, yo era la abeja reina de la escuela. La popular y ella la marginada social, la rara. R: Quinn no tienes por que ser asi conmigo, yo sólo te quiero ayudar y pues, realmente no se por que me odías tanto. Que te he hecho yo para ganarme tu odio? Q: Berry, yo no te odio, pero tampoco te soportó - fue ahí donde explote- no soportó a la gente como tu... Que pueden seguir siendo quienes son sin importar nada, sin que les interese ser unos marginados sociales. No lo soporto. Por que es como veo que nunca podre ser por mi estúpida cobardía. - caye y ella se quedo pasmada mirandome a los ojos. Yo desvíe mi mirada y trate de salir de ahi., cuando su voz me detuvo R: no se por que motivo puedas estar así Quinn pero puedes contar conmigo Q: tu no entiendes Berry, esto no es cualquier cosa. Nadie nunca aceptara a un fenómeno como yo!- le respondió gritando R: tu no eres un fenómeno! Eres una persona maravillosa. Que puede elegir y decidir por si sola... No temas a nada.- entonces la quede viendo fijamente y le dije Q: soy transexual R: ... Q: escuchaste Berry? Sabes lo que significa eso?... soy un maldito fenómeno- lo que no espere fue que me soltara una bofetada... Realmente ese metro y medio. Tiene fuerza y no es recomendable hacerla enfadar. R: Nunca nas vuelvas a decir algo así! Tu sigues y seguiras siendo una persona maravillosa más aya de todo... Q: pero... No te sorprendes? No es muy común que alguien te diga algo así todos los días. R: ay Quinn... Si supieras... Mi papi Leroy. Antes de ser mi papi Leroy, era mujer. O por que crees que me paresco tanto a ambos?. Para mi es muy normal y pues quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para todo. - Rachel se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo. Yo sentí correr electricidad por mi cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca. Fue ahí, al ver su reacción y saber que contaba con alguien, que yo decidí enfrentarme a lo que sea y a quien sea, con tal de vivir feliz. De alcanzar mi meta y de comenzar a reflejar mi yo interior. Bueno pues esto Es todo por este capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y mañana subiré otro cap... Gracias por leer esta historia y espero disfrutarán del cap. 


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ese dia, todo fue cambiando pues había comenzado con mi TRH, asistia a mis platicas y continuaba mi vida normal, deje mi uniforme de porrista y poco a poco fui cambiando mi forma de vestir, y cada vez me fui acercando a Rachel que se convirtió en mi apoyo, debo decir que fue difícil pues aun no le comentaba a mi familia y aproveche la ausencia de Russel para comenzar con mis cambios. Mi madre se había extrañado pero no comentaba nada, hasta un dia que al regresar de la escuela me la encontré en mi habitación, y adivinen que sostenia?, bueno pues por si no saben las respuestas, mi madre tenia entre sus manos , mis inyecciones de testosterona ( en el caso de los hombres transexuales, para comenzar los cambios que efectua la masculinización se utiliza la testosterona)

J: ¿Quinn, me harias el favor de explicarme que es esto?

Q: esto no puede estarme pasando- susurre- yo… se los iba a explicar

J: pues explícame en este instante que esta pasando.- cuando yo le iba a responder, apareció en el pasillo, asi es, Russel había vuelto

R: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Mi madre y yo nos quedamos en total silencio

R: ¿ creo que les hize una pregunta?

Q: papa yoo… - cuando iba a responder Russel se acerco a mi madre y le arrebato lo que sostenía en la mano y lo comenzó a analizar.

R: ¿ de quien es esto?

Q: son mías papa…

R: ¿se puede saber que es esto?

Ya no podía seguir callando, era este momento donde tenia que mostrar todo el coraje que tenia.

Q: son inyecciones de testosterona papa… yo las utilizo por que… pues por que soy transexual y no hay nada mas que desee que ser hombre y estas medicinas me van a ayudar a lograr eso.

Mis padres estaban perplejos, pude ver como la cara de mi mama no mostraba sentimiento alguno y como la cara de Russel cambio, de confusión a asco, y ahí fue donde confirme que ellos nunca me podrían apoyar.

R: eres un maldito fenómeno¡ - grito Russel- quiero que te largues en este instante de esta casa¡ esta ya no es tu familia, eres una decepción¡

Después de escupir esas palabras voltee a ver a mi madre esperando alguna respuesta, que se le enfrentara, que me apoyara, pero ella solo agacho la mirada como siempre y yo di la vuelta y Sali corriendo de ahí. Las lagrimas no me dejaban ver por donde iba, solo se que Salí corriendo sin saber a donde, hasta que mis piernas fallaron y termine cayendo al piso.

Al haberme calmado un poco me quede quieto sin saber a donde ir.. cuando de repente escuche una voz conocida

R: ¿ Quinn?- voltee a mirar a quien me hablaba y lo único que hice fue aferrarme a ella y llorar, una vez me hube calmado comenzamos a hablar

R: ¿ que haces aquí a estas horas? ¿no deberías estar en casa?

Q: el hecho Rachel es… que ya no tengo una casa… - me quedo mirando esperando que continuara- mis padres se han enterado de que soy trans y mi padre enloqueció y ahora me repudia, soy la deshonra de la familia.

R: no se realmente que decirte, tarde o temprano deben de entender y de cambiar de parecer

Q: quisiera creer lo mismo pero conozco a mi padre y el es tan cuadrado que nunca cambiara de opinión.

R: ¿ y tu madre?

Q: mi mama se la vive apoyando a cualquier estupidez que diga Russel, no puede pensar y decidir por si misma.

R: ok… basta de platicas… vámonos

Q: - la quede viendo raro y cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle a donde me miro y dijo-

R: no me mires asi… es obvio que no tienes a donde ir, y ahora que somos amigas te vienes conmigo a mi casa.

Q: no te preocupes yo veré a donde voy, la verdad es que no quiero incomodar

R: tu no incomodas Quinn y ya no discutas por que no aceptare un no como respuesta.

Así sin más que poder decir Rachel prácticamente me arrastro hasta llegar a su casa

Al llegar sus padres la saludaron y me miraron… a lo que Rachel solo les respondio

R: papas, conocen Quinn, es una compañera en la escuela, y pasara esta noche aquí, ¿no hay inconveniente verdad?

Sus padres me quedaron viendo y por su expresión me pude dar cuenta de que se imaginaban que algo me pudo haber sucedido pero no quisieron preguntar. Los padres de Rachel eran unos hombres muy muy buenos, uno de ellos se llama Leroy Berry como ya había comentado antes y el otro era Hiram Berry.

H/L: claro que no estrellita… no hay ningún problema con que se quede tu amiga.

Yo sentí tranquilidad al saber que por esa noche tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Ok… hasta aquí dejare el capitulo, espero les guste y quería anunciarles que a partir del próximo capitulo veremos las cosas desde la perspectiva de rachel… para saber un poco mas de ella y de lo que opina de todo esto… espero les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus comentarios..

Alimenten mi ego y cualquier sugerencia es aceptada


End file.
